Dragon Ball: NG
by merlin1008
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a demon known only as Demigra covered the universe of his time in darkness. Knowing that the light of the future would stop him. He attempted to place darkness in the hearts of children. Join the children, the next generation, in their fight against the dark. AU Alternate Cell Games. After Cell Games. Please Review so I can improve and support story.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non- profit, recreated, and imagined belief and parody of what could of have happened in the Dragon Ball series. The Dragon Ball series is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

The audience was taken aback by the fact the camera men had not dropped anything, almost as surprised by what was on Z-Fighters were frightened. It wasn't fair, Goku was dead and the monster Cell was still alive, and more powerful than ever. 16 was gone, 17 was gone, Trunks was gone, and Vegeta had fainted, and so had 18. Gohan's arm had broken.

"You've given me quite the challenge, but I believe that it is time to destroy Earth! Though, before I do..." Cell looked at 18 and grimaced. "Allow me to see how much more powerful I can get from my stay here!"

He flash vanished in front of 18, extending his tail. He knocked Krillin to the side, and...

" _ **Fainaru Furasshu**_!"

A golden beam came from Vegeta's hands and hit genetic monster. It was the Final Flash. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it could stall him long enough for Krillin to escape with 18, which it did. Vegeta was almost out of energy though.

"You FOOL!" An enraged Cell powered up a ball of energy and shot it at Vegeta.

 **watch?v=_u0PZJQqUXE**

"Trunks," thought Vegeta in his final moments, "I am sorry. Never did I run from a fight, but when you were born I fled, I fled because I once thought myself a God, but you were living proof that my time was coming to an end. I fled because you were the next generation. You are the next generation. Go now, and be strong!"

And so, Vegeta Breigh III perished.

 **End of Music**

Meanwhile, the Z-Fighter managed to get Cell on his last legs.

"Wait, Gohan, there's something you should know. I am composed of the DNAs of many people, but the ones that my here are Dende's and the Namek Grand Elder's. In a way, I am them, so if you kill me, then only one more wish could be made on either set of Dragon Balls before they disappear for good! You could wish back all the earthlings using Shenron, but then you couldn't travel to Namek to revive Goku and Vegeta afterwards!"

Gohan scoffed, "Even if what you say is true, we could just use Porunga without using Shenron, and wish everyone back in one wish!"

"That won't work either," Cell replied, "Before I was born, Gero's nanobots collected information for me, and they continue to do so! Some have followed the Namekians to their home-world. Moori is the new Grand Elder, and has created new Namekian Dragon Balls, but it will take some work for him to give them their old power."

Gohan arched his eyebrows,"Then we will wait!" "You," said Cell," won't have time to wait! If no wish is made soon enough after my death, then the Dragon Balls will disappear, without one being made!"

Goku and King Kai watched from Otherworld.

"Is this true?"

King Kai nodded his head, "Unfortunately so, Goku."

Goku decided to contact Gohan. He told him to take the shot. Gohan's hearts as filled with grief, but he agreed. The Z-Fighters contributed energy into the blast

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Every one shot their beams at Cell, who put up his defenses.

"Darn it, I need just a little more power!"

Gohan started to feel himself weaken...

 **watch?v=Lp1fbppzGfw**

Android 18 got up and added her own energy to the blast.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The blasts combined, and destroyed Cell.

Legends tell of a knight of fire with eyes of blue and a face of red, a ninja of electricity with garbs of orange and eyes of the same color, a healer of water with hair of blonde, eyes of blue, and clothes of pink, and a sorceress with hair colored red, garbs of white, and eyes of pink. These warrior grew in a world damaged by their predecessors, and fought the darkness in it for their generation and those to come.

Torankusu Briefs, otherwise known as Trunks, was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He had purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a green jacket and a black shirt with denim shorts and golden boots. He was also known to wear a green gi with an orange belt. He was 11 years old and his favorite food was grilled meat.

 ** _Trunks Move-set:_**

 ** _Brave Cannon– Buster Cannon – Burning Storm – God Breaker – High Strike – Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style – Saulting Kick – Spirit Rush – Big Bang Attack – Burning Attack – Chain Destructo Disc Barrage – Afterimage Technique_**

Goten Son as the son of Princess Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain and Goku. He wore an orange gi similar to his late father's. He had black hair and eyes. He liked strawberries.

 _ **Goten's Move-set:**_

 _ **Kamehameha – Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Rolling Thunder Punch – Jumping Spark – Flying Power Kick – Hurricane Sweep – Zanku Fist - Lightning Kick**_

Trunks and Goten were best friends, and for summer vacation, Goten was staying at Trunks's house. The two were home-schooled anyway, so as to focus on their martial arts day, the day before summer, before the morning, Trunks had an odd dream.

"Trunks, wake up Trunks."

Trunks saw a man in front of him. There was a man with light pink skin and long ears. He had dark green eyes and odd golden garbs.

"My successor, successor to Vegeta, you are the next generation."

Trunks was confused.

"I am Tapion, the ancient prince of Konatsions. Konatsions are the ancestors of the sayains. Go with Goten and Marron to the Kai Library. Find a girl named Rosalina. GO Trunks! Go and you will learn of generations past."

Trunks woke up. He checked the clock. 5:30. He would tell Goten about it after he was packed.


	2. Ancient Legend

Gohan and Goten flew to Briefs mansion at 8:00. Goten was excited to be spending time with Trunks, and there was something odd he needed to tell his purple haired friend about. He then started to wonder where Trunks got the weird hair color from.

After Goten was packed, Trunks told Goten about his dream. "That's weird," said Goten, "I had the same dream, but there was a different person there." Goten told Trunks that the person in his dream was similar in style to the man in Trunks's, but appeared to be around their age and said that their name was Minotia. Other than that, the dream was exactly the same. "Then you realize," said Trunks, "that we're going to have to call up Marron." "Ugh." Goten knew it was true, but dreaded the thought. Marron was the child of Krillin and 18. She had been obsessed with Goten, while Goten didn't look at her as anything more than a friend. The girl liked the color pink. She wore a hat. Her hair was blonde (she hated that it wasn't pink and that her parents wouldn't let her dye it) and her eyes were blue. She wasn't a very strong fighter, but for reasons unknown to her and her parents, she had healing powers similar to Dende's. Also for unknown reasons, when she healed a person, they found that they were damp with water.

 **Marron's Move-set:**

 **Healing, Full Power Energy Blasts Volley, Destructo Disc.**

Marron met Trunks and Goten at Kai Library. She shook Trunks's hand and, of course, hugged Goten.

Kai Library was a weird library in more ways then one. For one, you could talk as loud as you wanted without being told anything, it was owned by a girl around Trunks and Goten's age, and it was magic! You could often find witches and wizards like Master Roshi's sister Baba reading books at the library.

The trio walked to the woman at the counter. "What do ya need?" she asked. Trunks, Marron, and Goten could tell that she was in her 20s. Her name-tag read Gadona. "We," said Trunks, "would like to meet the owner of the library, Rosalina Spring." The woman smiled. "You wanna see Rosey. Horrible story behind that girl. The father was never involved and two years ago the mother was dying and the doctors didn't know why, and so they couldn't help her. The girl told me that she knew what was happening, but didn't tell me what." Trunks became suspicious. She knew what was happening, but wouldn't tell what. Apparently, Gadona saw his expression. "Oh, don't think like that. She's a nice girl, really. She's over there." She pointed to towards a bookshelf. They walked to said bookshelf.

Rose had her back turned to Trunks when they walked up to her. Trunks tapped her shoulder. When she turned, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Rosalina had flowing red hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes glowed with pink. Her dress was white. He wore a skirt, a very high skirt at that, and her breast were large for her age. She wore a rose in her long flowing hair.

 **Rose's Moves:**

 **Big Tree Cannon, Magic, Energy Column, Solar Blast, Spiral Attack.**

Trunks felt his face tinge to the color of the girl's eyes.

The girl looked at him would wide eyes. "Are you Torankusu?" Trunks was brought back to reality, and nodded his head. "Great! Now, did you guys get that weird dream telling you to come here?" They all nodded. "Great," she said, looking towards the others, "then you two must be Marron and Goten. I'm Rose, and it's nice to meet you."

They talked about the weird dreams they received. Marron's dream had someone named Bandoga. Rose's had a wizard named Abros. Goten's had a boy named Minotia. Trunks's had a man named Tapion. The thing that they all had in common was that they were konatsians, species that the sayains, the Fire Mountain royalty, Rose and Marron supposedly descended from. That was impossible, according to Trunks, because both Marron and Rose, though Rose was a sorceress, were human. It was a mystery.

They looked up books on these so called konatsians. They were surprised by what they found.

Trunks and the others read it. "Konatsians are an ancient species of warriors. These beings were very powerful and ,for some reason, had no DNA. If they were to mate with another species, the child born from the relationship would not be a konatsian." That much cleared up the mystery of how konatsians could father so many species. "The konatsians are also involved in an ancient legend." Ancient legend? Trunks was getting interested. They turned the page to read said legend, but they never did. As soon as they turned the page, the book slammed shut and the white stone in the front cover glowed with a blinding light. When Trunks and the others opened their eyes, they weren't in the library anymore.

They were in a grassy field with an oddly purple sky. Before them, there was a man with purple skin and flowing, light blue hair, and red clothes, a woman with green skin, red eye's and hair, a blue dress, and big purple earrings. and Abros, Minotia, Bandoga, and Tapion.

After about the surprised group of children introduced themselves, mouths gaping, Trunks began. "We've met Tapion and the others, but who are you, and where are we?" The mysterious man started to speak. "This is Guardos, the planet of the kaioshins. I am the supreme kaioshin, Shinjin, and this is Queen Jadoshin Snake, who I believe had some problems with your father, Goten." Jadoshin proceeded to smack Shinjin on the head. He was referring to when she had met Goku on Snake Way. Back then she was still a princess. "What's a kaioshin?" asked Goten. "A kaioshin," said Jadoshin, "is a guardian. Kaioshins are powerful beings that protect mortals from demons and darkness, like Demigra. The majority of us live here on Guardos." Rose put up her hand. "Ummm... Excuse me, who's Demigra?" A saddened look appeared on Shinjin and Jadoshin's faces. "A grave mistake." Tapion stepped forward. "The kais are the protectors and over seers of the weaker mortals. In a way, the mortals are like their children. Just the same, the children take the throne of their parents when time comes. Unfortunately, not all of their children are necessarily good. There were once two other supreme kais. When the time came for one of them, he decided to give his power to the young promising man known as Demigra. Demigra used this power to try and take over the universe. However, Demigra knew that time would eventually move on, so he attempted to place darkness in the hearts of the children and newborns, to create an eternal darkness. In order to stop him, the kaioshins took a handful of warriors from that generation to defeat Demigra. The warriors had strength, magic, healing, and speed. That was us. It was a great battle, but the kais saw no possible victor, so they sealed us all across time, including Demigra, when we were injured enough.. When time came, we would become teachers for another generation, a stronger generation, of warriors. That," Tapion looked at them with sharp eyes, "is you."


	3. Brave Blades and Reproduction

"The heroes," said Tapion, "were already very strong, and the parts of the most powerful Supreme Kaioshin made them even stronger. The parts were magic and earth, healing and water, speed and electricity, and power and fire In the previous generation, the hero of magic was the Master of Spring Abros, the heroine of healing was Bandoga, the hero of speed was Minotia, and the hero of strength was me. Now you four shall take our place. First, Trunks and Goten, you come with Minotia and me."

Trunks found what he saw impossible, and that was coming from a royal heir to an alien throne.

Trunks and Goten were brought to a weird chamber. It was painted pure white. Before them, there were three blades, stuck in the ground. Two were katana, while another was a regular sword."These," said Tapion, his voice echoing throughout the room, "are the Brave Blades. The heroes were of a group called the genoshin. A new group was born every generation. We were genoshin. The genoshin before you were Goku, Vegeta, and the others. These blades are the same. New ones are born each generation. They can only be pulled and wielded by genoshins. Pull the blades, Trunks, Goten." Goten flash-vanished in front of the katana, while Trunks floated to the regular sword. When Trunks and Goten pulled their blades, they glowed before they were lifted from the ground. It was official, Trunks and Goten were genoshin. Tapion and Minotia smiled. "Great. Now we shall become your masters, but before we get started, I'd like to tell you about Kikoukenjutsu. It is an ancient swordsmanship and martial arts style. It is the style we shall teach you two. For now, you four should go back to your own world. Whenever you want to come back to the planet Guardos, use the book." Trunks and the others regrouped, and they reappeared in the library.

Trunks and Goten went to C.C.

"Well," said Goten. "Well what?" asked Trunks. "I saw the way you were looking at Rosalina, and I'd have to say..." Goten whistled, forming Rose's figure in the air with his hands. Trunks blushed and punched Goten in the arm, nervous over the topic. "Owww..." Bulma, like any good single mother, or any mother for that matter, was eavesdropping. She thought about the matter, single motherhood. She couldn't relate with her friends over the topic. Her sister, Tights, was happily married, Launch and Tien had gotten hitched. Chi-Chi had lost Goku, but Bulma never really had Vegeta. Trunks was conceived in an one-night-stand. She thought about how Trunks felt about it. She never really saw him talk to alot of kids other than Goten. "It would do him good to have a father figure..." She then started to connect these thoughts to what was happening in that room. Her son was talking about girls in _the way_. Like he would want to talk to her about this, but maybe she could get him to open up. She listened in on Trunks and Goten again. "Did you see them Goten? They were huge!" Nope. She needed a boyfriend. How ironic that the richest and most interesting woman in Japan couldn't catch a date.

Rose invited Trunks, Marron, and Goten to her mansion. They met her butler, Persan. He was French.

Trunks looked at a picture on a desk. It showed Rose looking very happy next to a woman who looked like an older version of her. Trunks assumed that this was her late mother.

Trunks heard a song of harp and voice. He walked to the terrace to see Rose holding a lyre, a U-shaped harp. Trunks recognized it; Rose's mother was holding it in the picture.

Rosalina had a beautiful voice and great skill with the harp. She turned to notice Trunks, who's cheeks turned bright pink

"The harp is a gift from my mother. She died when I was six." Trunks felt sorry for Rose. His father died when he was only about eleven months old. Her mother died when Rose was old enough to remember and grieve over her. "Can you believe it? A thirty-two year old sorceress and she dies of old age." Old age? Trunks found that very unlikely. "I'm sorry for your loss." Rose walked closer to Trunks. "You remind me of her, somewhat, with the way you try to comfort me." At this, Trunks's entire face glowed red. "Ummm... Are you okay Trunks." "Y-Yeah. Just fine." That was a lie.


	4. Therapy

Trunks Briefs was the son of the late prince Vegeta. He never really had a father. As a result, he never knew how having a father felt, how losing one felt, or how getting another felt. So when Bulma told him that she was on a online dating service, he didn't know how to respond.

He decided not to dwell on it much and decided to return to Guardos with the others.

"Kikoukenjutsu," said Tapion to Trunks, " is the art of elements. The elements are fire, electricity, water, and earth. The element you control is the one that fits your personality. I can see the fire in your eyes Trunks. It is time for you to learn the burning slash." Basically, in the Burning Slash, the sword caught fire. "In order to do it, you must be one with the sword in spirit and body. This will allow you to channel your energy into the sword." Trunks closed his eyes and focused. He felt his heart beat loudly. Then his hands started to tingle, and the sword caught fire.

While Trunks learned about the Burning Slash, Goten learned the Lightning Kick.

A week later, it was time for Trunks to meet Bulma's new boyfriend. His name was Igniront. The doorbell rang and Trunks opened the door to see a man with red hair and a tux with slacks there. He wore glasses over his eyes. "Who are you kid?" Trunks rose an eyebrow. "I'm Trunks, Bulma's son." The man frowned. Bulma came down the stairs. "Alright, I'll be back later Trunks. Tell your friends not to get to crazy."

Ignir and Bulma went out for a few weeks. Ignir didn't appear to be very nice to Trunks, but he had his own things to worry about.

Goten wanted to tell his brother about what was happening and show him Guardos. "What if he goes crazy? What if he burns the book?" "Why," said Goten, "would he burn the book? That's a worse case scenario." After a huge argument, they decided to tell Gohan. After seeing Guardos and knowing they were telling the truth, he told them to call him in case off emergency.

Gohan gave a calmer reaction then how Trunks expected, or at least a calmer reaction than Bulma gave. Thing was, what Bulma really freaked out about was Rosalina, and she made an offer Trunks had to refuse.

"MOM! I'm not letting you NEUTER me!"

"Why not?!"

"For one, it would hurt in the worst possible place!"

"They spay you, then they fix you, and then it's over! It's always the fear of the pain that's worse than the pain itself!"

"Well two..." Trunks flushed with embarrassment.

"It will be just as enjoyable!"

"Well, I want to have kids, and also, you're trying to spay me before you spay Mr. Pantis!" Mr. Pantis was the name of their cat. "If you want, I'll go to some child psychologist or sexual guidance counselor. Just, don't have me 'fixed'! JESUS CHRISTIAN CHRIST!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh how good it feels to be back!" The evil Genoshin Demigra laughed. "How much time has passed since I was sealed away?" His servant sat beside him. "About !,000,000,000 years, my lord." "Hmmm," said Demigra, "that long eh? Well, looks like we're back to square one. Summon the dragon!"

 **The next day...**

Trunks and Bulma went to see Undishot's Parent-Child counseling, in which Undishot would talk to Trunks and then Bulma.

"So Trunks," said Undishot, "why do you like martial arts?" "Well," said Trunks, "I feel like I connect with my friends the most when we are comparing our strengths and weaknesses, and I feel like I'm making new friends when I do so with other people."

"Who would you consider your best friend?"

"Goten," Trunks said almost immediately.

Undishot rose an eyebrow. Trunks had said Goten quickly, and he had no idea who Goten was or if Goten was a boy or a girl. Either way, he felt he should look into it. "This Goten, are they a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

A boy. That meant that if something was happening, it was really serious. "Trunks, do you know what sexual intercourse is?"

Trunks's face went red. "Y-Yes."

"So you know that here is no gender based factor in it, and what homosexuality is?"

"Yes."

"So have you ever done anything sexual with a girl?"

"I've never even hugged with a girl."

"What about with a boy, have you ever had anything happen with a a boy, like Goten for example."

"No."

"Do you ever look at girls in this type of way, the sexual way?"

Trunks's face turned red again.

"You seem nervous, so I will ask a different question. What about boys, like Goten?"

"No."

"So you must look at girls in this way or you are lying to me, such things happen at your age. It's alright to tell me. When I was your age I looked at certain... images on the internet that most woman would find disrespectful. So, do girls ever look at Goten in this type of way?"

"One girl, Marron. She's pretty much obsessed."

"How do you feel about this?"

"It's a bit of a pet peeve."

"Okay, I'll ask again. Do you look at girls or boys in this way, and note, both is an okay answer."

Trunks stuttered before answering. "Girls."

"Any girl in particular?"

"Rosalina. Goten and I have said some... things about her."

"Why do you like Rose?"

"Well, she's pretty, smart, we both like to fight."

"Yes, fighting, let's get back to that. You like fighting because it helps you connect to your friends. Do you feel like you couldn't connect to your friends otherwise?"

Trunks couldn't answer.

After Trunks session, Undishot scheduled Bulma's for the next day.

The next day, Trunks was summoned to Guardos.

"Namek is in trouble!"

"What can we do about it? My mom told me about Namek, and it's far, FAR away!"

"The book," said Tapion, "has the ability to take you anywhere. Just put your hands on the cover and say 'Namek' and it should take you there." They did as told., and in a flash of white light, they were brought to the planet. They saw a medium sized group of orc like creatures, and that they had a fight on their hands.


	5. Namek

The demons were red-skinned pig like creatures about the height of Trunks. They wore silver helmets and they wielded machetes. With them, there stood a man with silver hair and blue skin. His eyes flashed a pinkish purple.

"Neil before the almighty Whis, you lowly creatures!"

The fight began. Trunks punched a demon in the face, sending it flying straight into a plateau. He charged up his Big Bang Attack and fired.

" ** _Biggu Ban Atakku!_** "

A blue orb shot from Trunks's extended hand, obliterating his demon.

Goten ran towards an orc and Lightning Kick-ed it, sending it flying in the air. He flash vanished and appeared above, kicking it in the gut and sending it to the ground.

Rosalina kicked an orc to the ground. She used her magic to close it into a flower. By her will, a column of energy shot from the flower, killing the monster inside.

"Darn you meddling brats!"

Whis vanished from the scene.

Trunks and the others decided to stay on Namek in case Whis struck again.

"Your fathers," said the Grand Elder Moori, "I knew them both. They fought against Frieza when he came to Namek. Last time Earthlings came here it was to assemble the dragon balls in order to revive some friends of theirs, but for some reason, the dragon balls no longer revive people."

"My brother," said Goten, "said it was because of the defeat of a great villain with a connection with you and Dende."

"The same man," said Trunks, "is supposedly responsible for our fathers' deaths."

"Anyways," said Moori, "we thank you for your service. Who knows what would've happened otherwise."

Back on Earth, Bulma was having her session.

"So, Bulma, I am going to start by asking you about Trunks's father."

"Vegeta? He died a long time ago, and even so, he was never involved after Trunks was born."

"Then how do you know that he is dead?"

"He died in the Cell Games. I watched."

"So his entire life, Trunks has had nobody to act as a father figure."

"I just got a boyfriend."

"So you've been raising Trunks by yourself?"

"I'm own a company, so it wasn't really a challenge."

"What's your new boyfriend's name?"

"Igniront."

"Now you pay alot of attention to Trunks, right?"

"Yes."

"Bulma, I can't help but feel that you never pay much attention to yourself. Are you in this relationship for yourself or Trunks?"

Bulma was silent.

Trunks was sparring with Goten on Namek when he heard a cry. He followed the sound to see a Namekian boy, being pushed to the ground by one of his older brothers. Trunks pushed through the group. He picked up the boy, and told the others to back-off.

The boy's name was Kimo. The other Namekians were teasing him because he was the only one in his village who wanted to be a healer instead of a warrior. He didn't like to fight, and did not know how to fly, like the other children in his village.

Trunks could relate. When he was younger, he was the only one in his class who had brought his MOM to school on Career Day instead of his DAD, as the option had never been available to him. Trunks wondered how he got out of that situation. Then he remembered that the boys had teased him BEFORE Career Day. When they learned that his mother owned C.C., they sure did shut their faces.

This in mind, Trunks consoled the young man.

"Just because what you like to do is different from what they like to do, that doesn't mean that you are wrong for being who you are. Just aim to do what you do as well as or better than how they do what they do."

Kimo smiled.

As the group of Genoshin predicted, Whis returned, with some large cavalry. The new soldiers that Whis brought to the battle were huge brutes with axes. One of the Namekians who had teased Kimo was greatly injured by the demonic creatures, as well as a whole group of them.

Goten powered up his legs and kicked one into the air. He sent a blast of ki at the demon, but it dodged by flash-vanishing. It reappeared on the ground. Gotenn drew his katana. He sent a slash at his enemy's neck, but they ducked and kicked the blade into the air. Goten caught it and formed a plan. He threw both of his weapons in the air. He and the demon punched and kicked at each other for a while, until the blade came back down and landed in the demon's chest. He used Kikoukenjutsu to make the weapon spark with electricity. While the monster was impaled and paralyzed, he took his weapon out of the best's chest, charged up an attack and fired it at the demon.

 _ **"Masenko -** **HA!"**_

Grunts and screeched were heard until nothing remained of the monster.

Rose blasted her demon, who then, when the light cleared, reappeared right behind her and grabbed her by the neck, holding her in the air. Rose kicked him in the gut and elbowed him, sending him flying. She used her Spiral Attack.

" _ **Supairaru - Atakku!"**_

Tiny beamsdof energy shot from Rose's hand and headed towards the monster. A few connected and left holes through the demon. While he was caught of guard, she shot her Big Tree Cannon.

 ** _"Biggu Tsuri Kyanon!"_**

A green beam shot from Rose, leaving a large hole in the chest of her enemy.

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Undishot was writing a report on the Briefs.

"Briefs family seems, interesting to say the least.

Bulma Briefs is a single mother, which is usually a difficult and situation to find oneself in. The fact that she has great wealth does not solve this problem, but makes her believe that it is not a problem. She is too independent. While it is normal for Trunks to be her main priority, I can't help but feel as if she is hurting more than she lets on, for example, she openly talks about the late father of her son.

I have officially diagnosed Torankusu, or Trunks as his friends call him, with the form of autism PDD-NOS, not aspergers as he socializes non-verbally, through martial arts. His mother states that he takes after his father, not only with his love of fighting, but being anti-social. I probably would've diagnosed him with the same disorder. His disorder may be genetic or possibly caused from the absence of a father. I will prescribe proper medication for Trunks. Other than this, I find Trunks to be nervous and uncomfortable with his own sexuality. It is probably nothing more than early perverted development of his mind. He has spoken of a crush, a girl named Rosalina with red hair. I must ask more about this girl, as to confirm that Trunks is not making her or his crush on her up to avoid the truth, as he has also spoken of a boy named Goten who he is very close with."

 **Back on Namek**

Trunks wasn't worrying about his mental health. He was worrying about the health of the Namekians. There was only one of Whis's demons left. Trunks caused his sword to catch flames. The demon swiped at Trunks, but Trunks voided the other way. The monster kicked him in his side. Trunks grabbed his arm and threw him high into the sky.

 **" _Fainaru Furasshu!"_**

The golden Final Flash erupted from Trunks's hands and hit the demon. As the demon fell, Trunks charged towards it with his blade, slicing through it.

Kimo and Marron both healed the hurt Namekians. After that, Kimo was never teased again.

Trunks and Bulma gott the news about Trunks's autism a few days later.


	6. Press, Betrayal, and Severed Heads

Trunks felt embarrassed, going to the clinic and buying "Mental Health Medication", almost as embarrassed as he was when he was around Rosalina. He looked over his shoulder and saw a boy about his age, drooling and yelling. He DID NOT like being there, and neither did Trunks. Finally, Trunks and Bulma came to the front and were given the orange container. About halfway through the limo ride home, Trunks realized something.

"WE'RE RICH! Couldn't we have just had someone else do this for us?"

Trunks couldn't believe he was going to have to go through that for the rest of his life. He could accept his late father being an alien prince of an ancient race slaughtered by the ruler of a genocidal space terrorism program, but not this. He could fight wizards and demons, but this seemed like a bit much for him.

Trunks was at home holding the pill bottle, and contemplated whether or not he was going to take them. They were for his own good, but his life would change greatly once he decided to take the big step. He opened the bottle, and put two in his mouth with a gulp of water. It was official. He was on medication.

Trunks and Bulma were rich and famous. Whenever they did something odd and the press knew about it, it went straight to the tabloids, so of course, when they learned about Trunks's autism, so did everybody else. The only problem is that the Briefs didn't tell anybody.

Undishot was clean, and the newspaper wasn't giving up its source.

Trunks found himself caught between two choices and two stores, the flower store and the jewelry store. He was looking for a gift for Rose. The girl liked flowers, but she already had alot of those. She never expressed any taste in jewelry, but she didn't have any. While Trunks thought about what he was going to buy, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the shop owners exchanging odd looks. They had made a bet over which store he would go to.

A cargo truck rolled up to the store, but only one item was carried out of it. The jeweler got the box from the delivery man and went straight to Trunks. Inside, there was a golden, flower shaped necklace. Trunks looked at with glee and purchased it. The jeweler won the battle.

The next day, Trunks put the necklace in a box without a return address in the mail, sending it to Rose. He was going for a secret admirer type of approach.

Later that day...

Ingir and Bulma were on a date.

"Ignir, there is something that I should tell you."

"What is it bi-I mean Bulma?!"

"You see, my sister Tights is an ADA, so she has police friends."

Bulma took a yellow folder out of her bag and put it on the table. Ignir looked through it and looked nervous.

"Y-You looked through my financials..."

"And," said Bulma, "saw the big check you just received from the TABLOIDS!"

"How bad is this, break-up with me, sue me? Whatever, because I know about your kid's little crush, and once I tell the press, I'm rich!"

"I don't think so! In order to obtain information about Trunks's condition, which I never told you about, you hacked into Undishot's and the pharmacy's files, ILLEGALLY!"

Tights and a couple of police men walked up to Ignir and arrested him. That was the end of the boyfriend Ignir. Bulma was once again single, and all alone.

* * *

"There's trouble on Earth now," said Tapion, "a powerful dragon!"

"Where is it?"

"Japan, West City, Park Street Area."

Melancholy filled Trunks stomach. That's where Undishot worked and it was where Ignir and Bulma were going on their date.

"Before you go," said Minotia, "it would probably be best for the moment if you hid your identities while on Eartrh. From our observation, Earthlings tend to fear the unknown."

They gave them suits. Goten was given a classic white Ninja costume. Rose was given green a witches costume, with a masquerade mask in order to hide her face. Marron was given light green cloak. Trunks was given a suit of armor with a helmet.

Trunks and the others all put their hand on the book and said the location, then a white flash, and they were back on Earth

* * *

Bulma was just walking outside of the restaurant with Tights, the police, and Ignir. They hid in the alley way. Bulma saw Trunks and the others fly towards the dragon. She knew it was him and worry filled in her heart. She knew they could fight, but could her son handle something like this?

The dragon roared in fury, and the cops were distracted. Ignir headbutted the cop restraining him and took out his camera. He attempted to take pictures of the beast, but, as dragons are known to do, it released a breath from his lungs and fire came from his mouth. All that remained of Ignir was his camera.

* * *

Rose knew magic, and she knew magical creatures. Dragons didn't ever do anything that they didn't have to, yet she noticed that as soon as she and the others came, it focused its attention on them. There had to be somebody nearby giving it orders, and sure enough, when she scanned for power she caught a trace of Whis, but she couldn't see him. He was using an invisibility spell.

" ** _Enerugīsaito_**!"

Rose used a spell that could allow her to see Whis's energy.

" ** _Supairaru Attaku!_** " An energy spiral shot into Whis's chest. His spell was broken. She kicked him inthe gut and he slowly lowered to the grass. Rose caused a cactus to grow where Whis landed, and it shot upwards into Whis's shoulder. Before Rose could deliver the finishing blow, Whis vanished.

The dragon extended its tail and swiped it. Trunks drew his blade and charged towards the beast. It raised its claws in defense. While it did this,Trunks charged an attack, a Big Bang.

" _ **Biggu Ban Atakku!**_ "

Trunks shot the ball of energy at the dragon's eye. While it was blinded, Goten drew his katana, and in a flash of lightning, he beheaded the beast. The headrolled in the street.

Marron, Goten, and Trunks were giving each other high-fives when Rose floated down to them.

"Stop celebrating," she panicked, "This is a BAD thing. I recognized certain traits about this dragon, it ISN'T normal, it's a HYDRA!"

"So?" they all asked simultaneously.

"YOU IDIOTS!" said Rose in reply, "WHEN YOU CUT OFF A HYDRA'S HEAD..."

Before Rose could even finish the sentence and explain what was so bad about their situation and just how idiotic her fellow Genoshin were, the dragon's headless neck was lifted and it no longer fit the term, and it would have had to have its head cut off two times over before it could again.

"...two more grow back."

The two heads roared in perfect unison. It was time for Trunks and Goten to do what they called, going Super. Their hair turned blonde and their eyes turned blue. They were Super sayains.

"Rose," said Trunks, "we can finish it off, but we need you to stall!"

While Trunks and Goten charged their attacks, Rose shot continuous Spiral Attacks.

" _ **Fai-**_ "

" _ **Masen**_ -"

" _ **Na**_ -"

" ** _Ko_** -"

" _ **Ru**_ -"

" _ **HA!**_ "

" _ **FURASSHU**_!"

The two golden beams shot from their owner's hands and destroyed the hydra, heads and all.

* * *

 ** _Westerly_** _ **Weekends and Weekdays**_

 _ **West City Super Heroes**_

 **Yesterday, a terrifying beast attacked West City, Park Street, a dragon. Fire constantly erupted from the mouth of the beast. Just when it seemed like this beast was unstoppable, a group of children truly deserving of the title appeared on the scene and slayed the vile beast. They acted swiftly, and they appeared to have super human abilities, including levitation. Civilians have named the apparent preteens the White Lightning, the Forest Sorceress, the Healing Heroine, and the White Flame Knight. The entire group is being called the "Gen Fighters" Figuring out the identity of this group has been the top priority of many people.**

* * *

"So," said Demigra, "these Genoshin must really be something."


	7. Silk and Thread that Binds Brothers Pt 1

**First on the agenda is an AN. I have changed my account's gmail to my account . This is a new** **account I have recently created. Another thing, music shall now be labeled professionally. If you have a recommended song for a chapter, you can PM. Also, a thing about this chapter, it's talking about what's happening to Goten before the fight. Later, I will post the views of other Gen Fighters.**

"Shinn-Jine," thought the evil Demigra, "The Kaioshin who gave me my power thought the at I would fulfill his last wish and cover the following generations in light, yet, over billions of years, my goal has been to do the exact opposite. How could a Kaioshin such as himself be so idiotic as to make such a mistake, or perhaps, secretly, deep down, he was lik e me,and didn't want to end, but the only one out of light and darkness that can last forever is darkness, for darkness is power, power that can stop time _**and**_ the flow of generations, and erase them as well, and so, I SHALL ERASE THE GEN FIGHTERS, BEFORE THEY CAN ERASE US!"

Most evil antagonist would release a large cackle, but Demigra only chuckled slightly.

"Summon Babidi," he said, "I have use for his suggestive power."

* * *

Trunks was at another appointment with Undishot, and this time it was more of a study. Scientist and researchers would compare the data with that they got from Trunks with the data which they found from many other kids. UndisQhot had been asked to ask the questions that they had listed and investigate on it further if he found anything interesting.

He had Trunks sit in a chair facing away from him, as to make sure that Trunks didn't change his answers based on Undishot's reactions or expressions.

"Trunks," he said, "are you interested in boys and girls, just boys, or just girls?"

"You already asked me this question," said a blushing Trunks, "Girls. I have a crush named Rosalina. R-O-S-A-L-I-N-A."

"I see. Can you tell me about Rosalina."

Trunks's skin went from pink to red.

"She wears a white hat and dress and red hair. Her skirt is pretty short. Her hair is red and her eyes are pink. She likes gardening and singing and playing music on her harp. She owns the library her mother owned before she died."

"Trunks," said Undishot, "is this an older girl?"

"No," responded Trunks, "it's just that she was the only next of kin, her father was never involved."

"What did her mother die of?"

"Supposedly old age, but she was only 32."

Undishot popped his pen and looked at his clip board. Under the section that questioned the patient's sexuality, he put heterosexual and under "Extra Info" he put "nervous and insecure, questionable over all."

When Goten trained with Minotia that day, he was handed a scroll. It was a map, a map to where, Goten did not know.

"Within the sacred forest," said Minotia, "there is a cave, home to the Kaioshin, maiden Salika. If you please her, she will sew for you the Garbs of Flash, ninja garbs a that are much less than weightless and will increase your speed immensely."

Goten had to fly to a cave in the mountains of Guardos. There was ancient text on the wall, pictures of Konatsian warriors and ancient Kaioshin who had visited Sarika years before, all with the same request, and now it was Goten's turn."

"Young Genoshin."

The words were not spoken. They rang in Goten's head. They were thoughts, but not his own.

"You wish for me to see for you the Garbs of Flash. I have a requirement. If you wish to see my great skill with Sacred Thread, then I need something important, the Sacred Thread. On the outskirts of Snake Way, there is a demon, the Arachnid Arcanae. If you were to bring me her corpse, I could take her silk and weave the garbs. Only then shall I reveal to thee my true form."

Goten decided to ask Minotia about Arcanae. He told Goten that she was extremely powerful, and that before fighting her, he should go home and get some rest. However, it was unlikely that he was going to get any with his brother, Gohan pestering him.

That night, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Gohan were busing their mother for their family dinner. That night, the boys turned in their report cards for the term. Chi-Chi looked at her oldest son's like it was the 1st bible ever written, or a map to Atlantis. 4.0, straight As.

"Well done Gohan!"

Goten received a 3.8, expecting almost as much praise as Gohan had received.

"Could be better."

Goten said nothing for the rest of the night.

Before Goten left for Kai Library the next morning, he was confronted by Gohan.

"So Goten," he said, "Why haven't you told Mom about this hero act?"

"Act," retorted Goten, "did you not hear about me cutting off its head?"

"Not funny."

"We both know that she would freak. Frankly, I am both glad that and confused to why she hasn't put two and two together yet."

"Goten, you are that skilled of a fighter yet. What if you end up in a fight that you can't win. You could get really hurt."

"You mean like dad did?"

"GOTEN!"

Pushing his older brother to the side, Goten went running for Kai Library and Guardos.

Snake Way was a long path, and even with Goten's speed, it would take him a long time to get to the cave of Arcanae. Luckily, Chi-Chi thought that he was over at the Briefs's

After two days of traveling, Goten found the cave. Arcanae was sleeping. She was a black widow spider, and her hourglass wasn't showing.

Goten was a ninja. He was an assasin. He had to be silent and quick. He tip toes to the spider, drawing his katana. He got right up to Arcanae, ready to strike, but then he saw past the web. Arcanae had eggs. Knowing that her children would be orphaned, Goten put away his blades and was going to exit the cave.

"You passed the test."

The quest was actually a test of kindness. If Goyen had killed Arcanae, he would have failed. In actuality, the spider beast was Salika's pet. Arcanae willingly gave Goten her silk.

Goten returned to the cave of Salika. Her cave now had a pond with so much steam that Goten could not see.

"Woo-Hoo!"

The steam cleared and Goten saw Salika. She appeared to be his age, but was albino...And barely dressed.

The next day, Everu\ybody received an alert from Tapion and the other previous Genoshin.

"Demigra is on Earth! You have to get there immediately!"

Trunks panicked, "He'll probably will have destroyed Japan by the time we get into our suits!"

"Don't worry," said Rosalina,"I have a spell. **_Watashitachi_** no **_karada_** o **_doresu!_** "

In a flash of light, Trunks and the others were in their battle clothing.

* * *

When they came down to Earth, an annoyance reached Goten. Gohan was already there, fighting Demigra, Whis, and one other who the Gen Fighters had never seen before. The other was old, short, and light green. He looked kinda like a Namekian.

"I have been waiting for you Gen Fighters," said the dark Demigra, "I am Demigra, Genoshin of Darkness, stopper of time, and one who obliterates generation, but you know that already, however, I truly do not know of this extra person. I'd know if he was one of you."

Looking amongst the Gen Fighters, Demigra noticed one was missing, Goten. This was corrected when the man quickly received a kick to the chest, when he recovered, he saw the ninja that was the White Lightning. Demigra quickly flash vanished away, surprised.

"Well then."

He turned to Goten and an evil smirk appeared on his pale, white face.

"I can sense it," he said, "you have a great deal of evil within you. Something is troubling you."

Confused by Demigra's words, Goten didn't notice that the gremlin old man was missing. He soon became smart to the fact when the man grabbed him not letting go.

"Take care of them, Babidi. I'll be leaving for now."

Demigra vanished. Babidi let go of Goten raised the staff he carried. A light glowed from it, and seemed hypnotic to Goten, like fire in a fireplace. He felt the urge to stay completely still.

"Your goody two shoes older brother."

It was the same as before, no voice, just thoughts that didn't belong to Goten.

"Oh how does it anger you when he shows off! And with him disapproving of you being a Genoshin. Nothing but petty jealousy. He is so selfish. And then there's your mother. She spends so much time on Gohan that she completely forgets about you, tossing your 3.8 aside, and it's all Gohan's fault, but you can end him, you are a Genoshin after all."

Before any of the others knew exactly what was happening, Goten's fist was sinking deep into Goten's gut.

"Trunks," said Rosalina, "that wizard is controlling Goten, we have to take him out!"

Gohan was rocketing high into the air, only for Goten to reappear above him and knock him down. He drew his Katana, with eyes out for blood,


End file.
